


Cold

by Yozora



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozora/pseuds/Yozora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lockon finds Tieria lying on his back on the snowy ground, gazing at the black winter sky overhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

Lockon finds Tieria lying on his back on the snowy ground, gazing at the black winter sky overhead.

Slowly he walks over to the other pilot. The purple-haired boy's eyes are focused entirely on the stars and Lockon doubts he is aware that his skin has gone pale and his lips have turned blue from the cold.

Carefully the taller pilot takes Tieria's hand and gently pulls him to his feet, only to find him shivering. The back of his coat is soaked, probably all the way to the skin, and his whole body feels cold to the touch.

Without a word Lockon pulls the purple-haired pilot's body against his, his arms wrapping tightly around the slender frame as he brings their lips together. Tieria's lips are icy under his but respond willingly, his hands coming to rest on Lockon's shoulders and grasping them fiercely.

When they break apart, there is a small blush warming Tieria's cheeks and Lockon finds his heart skipping a beat at the sight.

"Still hate the Earth as much?" the brown-haired pilot asks, running the tips of his fingers along Tieria's back.

Tieria only rolls his eyes almost playfully in response.

"Of course I do", he says and leans to touch his now-warm lips against Lockon's. "But the sky is beautiful."


End file.
